


Princesses Can Kiss Princesses

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy would make the best uncle ever, F/F, Lexa is the best, TW: Homophobia, again watch for cavities this is more fluff, baby!aden, finn is an asshole, i gnore everything that is season three bellamy, momma!clarke, tw: biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden couldn’t be happier. He gets to play all day with his favorite people and Mommy is so happy when Lexa is there. Most importantly though he learns an important lesson: It is okay for princesses to kiss other princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses Can Kiss Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> I am here with the next part in my family fic universe. Hope y'all like it and also bonus points if you can guess the book Lexa is reading to Aden. You won't win anything but my love and admiration. Have fun with this fluffiness guys.

“ Clarke, I think we need more chips! Bellamy is literally inhaling them.” She could hear Octavia’s voice from the kitchen and she laughed. Luckily she had already bought enough chips to last a month, so they should have enough.

She looked over and saw Lexa’s best friend Lincoln sitting on the couch. He seemed to be as invested in the cartoon on the TV as the four year old on his lap. She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, “Hey, Lincoln, can you be a sweetheart and go help O in the kitchen? If we don’t get the hoover out of there soon we won’t have any for the rest of us.”

“ Sure, Clarke. Hey, Aden…” He leaned forward and whispered something in the boy’s ear, who immediately started nodding and jumping enthusiastically. “And go.”

Aden jumped off of Lincoln’s lap and onto Lexa’s back, who had been reading on the carpet. She dropped her book and rolled over careful not to toss the boy off, “Oh, no. I’m being attacked! Clarke! help!”

She just laughed and watched the woman try and roll away from the boy. It had only taken meeting Lincoln for him to spill that Lexa is just as, if not more, ticklish than the little boy. She, of course, shared this information with Aden and since then tickle attacks were common place. She made sure to stay as uninvolved as possible, but today was special. She waited until Lexa had turned the tables and was now tickling the giggling boy when she snuck up behind her and danced her fingers up the brunette’s ribs.

Lexa jumped and spun around trying to cover her ribs. Her eyes went wide and when Clarke just smirked her jaw dropped.

“ What is this betrayal?”

“ Not a betrayal. I’m always Team Aden.” With that she jumped on Lexa and wrapped her arms around the woman effectively pinning her arms to her sides, “Quick! Aden, I’ve got her! Attack!”

He jumped up and started tickling her belly and she squirmed but Clarke held her tight. Before long they were all cackling and Clarke knew her hair was a mess and Lexa’s button down was wrinkled beyond belief but she didn’t want it any other way.

The doorbell rang out through the house. “I got it!” She yelled as she disentangled herself from the dog pile on the floor. Lexa and Aden continued rolling around giggling and squealing.

She was pushing her hair out of her face and smiling so hard she thought her cheeks may split when she pulled the door open. Her smile immediately dropped when she saw the man standing at the door.

He still had his hair in the boy band style that flopped over his eyes and she couldn’t miss the way his eyes raked up and down her body. She sighed and waved him into the house, “Finn, you’re late.”

“ Sorry, Princess, but can I say that you are looking amazing.” His textbook smirk was firmly in place and she knew what that meant.  _ This is gonna be a long day. _

He reached toward her hip and she stepped back and pushed his hand away, “Finn, not today. Or ever, for that matter.”

“ Aw, come on. We were good together, and doesn’t hurt to reminisce from time to time you know.” He tried reaching for her again and she put a hand firmly on his chest and kept him at arm’s length.

“ You do this every time your latest fling flames out. I am with someone and unlike you I am faithful to my partners. So, just cut the crap. Today is about Aden.” She turns then and claps her hand to get the attention of everyone in the house. “It looks like everybody is here so you know what that means?”

Aden came careening around the couch and into her arms, “Presents?!”

“ That’s right.”

The boy looked around and frowned, “Where is Grandma and Grandpa?”

Clarke hugged him, “Oh, they couldn’t make it today, baby. But Gram said we can go there for a whole weekend next month.”

He nodded and then smiled wide, “I can stir open presents, right?”

“ Of course, sweetie.”

She set him down and he ran to the coffee table that had a dozen presents scattered on it. Everyone took a seat around in the room and watched as the boy scanned his eyes hungrily over the bright paper and tissue in front of him. He stopped then and turned to Lexa who was sitting next to Clarke on the couch immediately behind him.

“ Which one is yours Rexa?”

She leaned forward and tussled his hair as she grabbed a green bag with white tissue sticking out of the top. “Here you go, Buddy.”

He pulled the tissue out and threw it everywhere as he pulled the stuffed lion from the bag. It wasn’t very large but it had a thick fluffy mane. He smiled wide and pushed his face into the mane, “I rove him. I’m gonna car him Rion. He is so soft. See feer, Mommy.”

He held it up and rubbed the toy on Clarke’s face. She giggled and nodded, “He sure is soft. What do you say to Lexa?”

The boy stood and hugged Lexa’s knee, “Thank you, Rexa.”

Aden went back to the table and started ripping into another present when Clarke leaned closer to Lexa to whisper, “What made you go with a lion?”

Lexa shrugged, “I noticed that he likes to bury his face in my hair when I have it down. He does the same to you. Figured it was a tactile comfort thing. When I saw the lion’s mane it just seemed like a good idea. Thought it could be a good comfort when he sleeps at night.”

Clarke just shook her head slowly but her eyes never left Lexa’s, “You are amazing.”

She wanted to lean in and kiss the other woman, but stopped herself. It had been three months but she still hadn’t found the right time to talk to Aden about her relationship with Lexa. The other woman was incredibly understanding and was great about keeping anything inappropriate behind closed doors. She knew Aden was crazy about the brunette.  _ He isn’t the only one _ . But she hadn’t ever had a serious relationship since he was born, the last thing she wanted was to confuse the little guy.

The rest of the presents were a variety of things from a Lego building set from Raven to a foam Nerf sword from Octavia. Aden made sure to thank every person before moving to the next. Clarke watched as he opened the last present, which was a board game from her step-dad, and noticed that yet again Finn didn’t even bother to bring a present.  _ No surprise there. _

 

* * *

 

After presents Aden decided it was time to play. Lexa had learned early on that Aden never kids around when it comes to playing. So far they had set up the furniture in the living room as a castle and Bellamy was guarding the stolen princess inside of it. Raven was not amused with her assigned role, but obediently sat in the makeshift fortress. He had declared that he and Lexa were warriors who were going to save the princess from the evil pirates. She had to give Bellamy credit he was really selling the whole pirate part. He had a hat and eye patch and even found a broken coat hanger so he would have a hook.

They were crawling slowly through the hallway when Aden brought them up short. “We need a plan.”

Lexa nodded and looked cautiously around the corner, “Okay, so Bell seems to be watching this door the most. I’m gonna go in there and distract him so you can go around the back and save the princess.”

Aden grabbed her hand and when she looked at him he had his confused face. She thought it was adorable but it usually meant he was trying to figure something out so she waited for the inevitable question he was going to ask.

“ Shourdn’t we have a princess and a prince?”

_ That was not what I expected.  _ “What makes you think so?”

“ In a’ the movies when the warrior saves the princess he gets a kiss, but you are a gir’ so we have to save a prince too. So you can get a kiss.”

_ Oh, no. I am not prepared to respond to this question. Think, Lexa, think. How do you explain being gay to four year old? _

“ Actually, I don’t really like princes very much, aside from you, of course.” She said as she goosed him in the side and he seemed to be okay with that but kept looking at her for more.  _ Here goes nothing _ . “I actually prefer kissing princesses.”

She swallowed once she said it and waited for him to respond. His eyebrows scrunched together and then without a word he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

_ Shit, shit, I fucked up. Why couldn’t I just roll with it? _

“ Aden, why do I have to come play? I’m trying to help your mom finish up dinner.” Aden was walking back out of the kitchen pulling a reluctant Octavia by the hand.

“ Because we need two princesses,” That was all he said as he led her into the castle and she sat down next to Raven.

“ Welcome to the party…umm…I mean, help…save us!” Raven said and dramatically fainted back onto the couch cushion she was sitting on.

Aden squatted back down by Lexa as if nothing had just happened, “Now we both have a princess to kiss when we defeat the evil dragon.”

Bellamy piped up when he heard that, “But I thought I was a pirate?”

Lexa glanced at him and shrugged, “Just go with it?”

“ Got it!” He tore the hat and eyepatch off and started trying to get his curls to stick up like horns. He also started crawling around on all fours and growling and pretending to blow fire all over everything.  _ Man, he does not do anything halfway. _

Lexa looked back at Aden who had his new foam sword in his hand, “Let’s save our princesses.”

Aden ran into the room with a tiny but fierce battle cry. Lexa followed trying to hide her laugh with a cry of her own.

 

* * *

 

Aden had just pulled Octavia out of the kitchen when Clarke heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned and rolled her eyes when Finn was there and he had the face she knew meant he was mad about something.

“ Yes, Finn?”

“ We need to have a talk Clarke.”

She sighed and walked to the kitchen door nudging it shut with her foot, “What?”

He had his hands crossed in front of him and then pointed to the now closed door, “Why do you have some dyke spending time with my son?”

Clarke felt like he had just slapped her, “What are you talking about Finn?”

“ That Lexa chick just told him she likes kissing princesses. What the fuck, Clarke? I don’t want my son turn into some fag.” His face was turning red and his voice raising.

_ He did not just say that. _

“ Your son? Are you kidding me? If you are so concerned about  _ your son _ then why weren’t you there when he was born. You didn’t even bother to see him till he was almost a year old! You are always late with your child support and even then I usually don’t even get half of what you are  _ legally _ required to pay me! If you are so concerned with  _ your son _ then why did you come to his birthday party yet again with no present, not even a damn card! You haven’t even talked to him since you got here! I don’t care if half of his DNA came from you he is not your son, because you have  _ never _ been his father!”

Finn was simply looking at her gaping like a fish for a moment before his anger caught up with him. She cut him off, “No. You don’t get to say anything else. Also that ‘dyke’ you don’t want spending time with him is my girlfriend and she has been more of a parent to him in three months than you have in his entire life. I don’t have to let you see him and if you ever disrespect Lexa like that again I will make sure you won’t.”

Finn stepped back like he had been punched and Clarke tried to feel bad but really couldn’t find it in her.

“ Girlfriend? So, what we got divorced and now you're gay?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “It’s called bisexual, you ass. I think it's time you leave.”

She pushed out of the kitchen and was met by the concerned eyes of her girlfriend, “Everything okay?”

Finn seemed to flinch away when Lexa rested a hand on the small of Clarke’s back. She relaxed into the contact and nodded before turning to Finn, “Fine, Finn is just leaving.”

She called over her shoulder, “Say goodbye to Finn, Aden.”

“ Bye, Finn,” Aden said before whacking Bellamy with his sword, “Die, Pirate.”

“ I thought I was a dragon now.”

“ You are a dragon pirate, sirry,” Aden said with a giggle.

“ Oh, of course,” Bellamy put the pirate hat back on his head and then said in a bad pirate voice, “I’ll blow fire on ye, scalliwag.”

Clarke smiled at his antics before turning back to Finn, “Oh and I better have my full child support check within the week or I am calling child services to start garnishing your pay checks. There’s the door.”

Finn just scowled and stormed from the house. With that she let the tension in her shoulders go and walked back into the kitchen. She didn’t need to look to know Lexa had followed her in. She leaned on the counter with her hands and hung her head.  _ Why does it never get easier to realize we mean nothing to him? _

She sighed when she felt Lexa’s hand smooth over her back, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“ I just don’t get it. I mean I have never expected much, but how can he just not care. Then you come along and you treat Aden better than his own father, I just don’t understand it at all.”

Lexa’s hand reaches her elbow and turns her to face her. “I’ve already told you he is obviously an idiot. Now I know he is a heartless idiot. I was a goner the first time I heard that little boy say ‘Rexa’. I treat him the way I do because I love that sweet boy. I love him…and his gorgeous mother.”

One of Lexa’s hands had slipped onto her cheek and Clarke’s eyes snapped up when she heard the end of Lexa’s sentence. “Lex…”

“ You don’t have to say anything Clarke. I just wanted you to know you aren’t on your own anymore. You have me for as long as you want me.”

Lexa wiped away a tear that leaked from Clarke’s eye with her thumb and gently caressed her cheek. Clarke leaned forward and connected their lips. Lexa melted into it as she always seemed to like she lived for these moments. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulled their bodies flush together. She opened her mouth happily when Lexa traced her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and felt the gentle pressure against the roof of her mouth. Lexa was always so gentle when they kissed, like they had all the time in the world, and for a moment she always believed they did. The kiss ended soon after but Clarke wasn’t ready to separate herself from the brunette so she snuggled herself into her chest. She smiled when Lexa wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. The soft pressure of kisses to the crown of her head made her stomach flip.  _ How did I get this lucky? To be this loved? To be loved by this beautiful woman? However it happened I don’t want to ever lose it. _

 

* * *

 

The patter of little feet made her look up from the cover of the book and she saw Aden in his jammies running into his room, “Teeth all clean?”

“ Yes, Rion creaned his teeth too!” Lexa winced when she saw the wet spot on the stuffed animal’s nose but at least there wasn’t any tooth paste.

“ Good, let's get you all tucked in and I’ll read you a story,” She pulled the covers back and he climbed in. He giggled and squirmed when she tickled him as she tucked the blanket around his torso. When she looked up Aden had his thinking face on so she waited.

“ Rexa, I have a question?”

“ Sure, Buddy, what is it?”

“ Does Mommy like kissing princesses too?”

_ Oh, fuck. What did he see? We have been so careful. _

“ What makes you ask that, Aden?”

He seemed to curl up on himself and his ears turned red. She was confused, usually when he had a question he didn’t stop talking till he felt he had a proper answer. She waited and eventually he looked up, “I don’t want to get in trouble…”

His voice was so small it bordered on pitiful. Lexa put a hand on his knee and smiled, “You won’t be in trouble, Buddy.”

He relaxed and then looked up more but hugged his lion close to his chest, “I tried to get cake before cake time, but you and Mommy were in the kitchen.”

_ Okay, so today in the kitchen…when was I in the kitchen with Clarke? It had to be after Finn…oh and we were…okay, keep calm. _

“ And what did you see?”

His cheeks flushed red and giggled, “You and Mommy…kissing and hugging.”

_ Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm. _

“ Does that bother you? If I kiss your mom?” Lexa asked and held her breath ready for the rejection.

“ No! When you are here Mommy smires a rot and sometimes her cheeks turn a’ pink. She rooks reary pretty when she smires rike that.”

Lexa let out her breath and let the full smile split her lips. He was okay with it even if he didn’t really understand it.

“ But wourdn’t that make you my mommy too?”  _ Queue second heart attack of the night. Why am I having to handle these questions by myself? SOS! Where is Clarke when I need her? _

“ Would that be okay with you?”

“ Yeah! I’d have twice as many mommies as everyone erse. It wourd be amazing! Can I car you Mommy now too?”  _ Time to stop this freight train. I can’t handle this alone. _

“ Whoa, slow down there, Buddy. I’m still just Lexa right now. You will have to talk to your mom about the rest okay?”

Aden nodded and snuggled deeper into his covers which gave her reason to relax, “Can you read the part about the rainbow rion again?”

Lexa giggled as she open the book in her hands and flipped to the already dog eared page, “That’s your favorite part huh? Don’t worry it’s mine too.”

She cleared her throat and started reading: 

_ The Desert of Colors.  _

_ Never had Bastion slept so soundly as in the glowing red blossom. When at least he… _

Lexa read for about 15 minutes till Aden’s head started nodding, “Okay, I think that is enough. Go to sleep.”

Instead of rolling over like he usually did he sluggishly climbed out of the covers and into Lexa’s lap. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her as tight as he could, “I rove you, Rexa.”

When she heard that her arms came around and she held him like he would slip away if she didn’t. If someone had told her a year ago she would be reading to a boy and feeling like a mother to him she would think you were crazy, but this little boy stole her heart and she didn’t really want it back. She could feel tears welling up but she swallowed them down to softly say, “I love you too, Aden.”

He wiggled from her grasp and back under his covers. He pulled his lion against his face and rolled over and she knew he would be asleep soon. She watched as his breathing evened out and she leaned over and kissed his temple gently. She whispered, “I hope you do get to call me Mommy someday, sweet boy.”

 

* * *

 

“ I rove you, Rexa.” Clarke’s breath caught in her chest. She had been standing by the door listening to Lexa’s voice lilt and change as she read to Aden. She had not expected the small voice or what it said. She took a few steps back and rested against the wall across from her son’s room. Lexa was so different. Anyone she had even considered dating after Finn it had always been a stress on when to reveal she was a mother. She always felt pressured to hide the best part of her life, but Lexa went out of her way to be there not just for her but for Aden. She smiles as she thinks back on the first time she came home after leaving Lexa to babysit and found them curled up on the couch both fast asleep. Lexa was holding Aden so carefully, even in her sleep, like he was something precious. Something she treasured.

She was broken from her reverie when Lexa stepped out of the room and left the door open a crack. She turned and jumped when she saw Clarke.

“ Clarke…how long have you been listening?”

Clarke didn’t answer. She took the step forward and pulled Lexa into a heated kiss. She threaded her hands into the woman’s hair and pulled her body flush against her own. Lexa seemed a little shocked but recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around her waist and made sure there wasn’t any space between them. She opened her mouth to the kiss but let Clarke lead where this was going. Clarke had been so surprised with how cautious Lexa was. Every kiss was careful and filled with meaning but she never pushed for more. She even agreed to sleeping on the couch when she stayed over so Aden wouldn’t be confused if he went to Clarke’s room in the middle of the night. She gave Clarke complete control.

Clarke pressed into her and Lexa moved with her until her back was pressed to the wall. She moved one of her hands from the brunette curls down to her hip and pulled herself until every curve fit together. Lexa released a soft moan when Clarke leg slipped between hers but she made no move to take it farther then that. Her hands sat at Clarke’s hips occasionally tightening the grip and tracing the strip of skin wear her shirt had shifted up.

She grabbed one of Lexa’s hands and slipped it under the thin material. She broke the kiss long enough to whisper against her lips, “You can touch.”

Lexa’s green eyes locked with hers as she moved her other hand and ran them up her back. Clarke sucked in a breath with the feeling of those soft hands against her skin and the tingle it sent down her spine. She continued mapping the skin beneath her shirt as she leaned back in to take control of the kiss this time. Her tongue was demanding against Clarke’s own but she gave just as much rolling her hips forward to add more pressure behind her thigh between Lexa’s.

With the added encouragement Lexa groaned and quickly switched their positions. She pressed her body tightly against Clarke’s and swallowed the moan as she moved her leg up to match Clarke’s. She moved from her lips down her jaw and nipped at it as Clarke tilted her head to give her more access. She gasped when Lexa palmed her breast at the same time she bit down at the juncture of her throat. In a moment of clarity she remembered where they were and her eyes popped open.  _ Shit, this can’t happen here. Aden is literally sleeping on the other side of this wall. _

As much as she hated to, she put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and pushed back softly, “Shit, Lex, stop.”

The response was immediate as her hands returned to their safe resting place on her hips and her head moved to look into Clarke’s face. There was a tinge of fear and worry in her green eyes even as they were blown wide with desire. Clarke brought a hand to her cheek, “We don’t want to wake him up.”

She tilted her head towards the door that was still open a crack and Lexa’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.  _ So I wasn’t the only one to forget where I was during that. Good to know. _

Lexa looked back at her and a smile spread on her face and Clarke was taken aback by it. That smile had a way of always disarming her completely. The brunette rested their foreheads together and she swallowed before saying in a far too throaty voice, “I’ll just go to the couch then. Good night, Clarke.”

She pressed a playful kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose and backed away.  _ No, I don’t want you to go.  _ In the last moment Clarke caught her hand and her face was confused when she looked back. Clarke just smiled and shook her head, “Not tonight.”

Lexa followed her as she lead them into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Lexa seemed frozen and Clarke couldn’t blame her. After what happened in the hall she probably wasn’t sure what Clarke meant by this. She reached out for her hand again and kissed it softly. She looked up into open vulnerable green eyes, “I just want to fall asleep holding you. If that's okay?

Lexa smiled and leaned into Clarke to kiss her chastely before going to the other side of the bed and slipping beneath the covers while Clarke did the same. She laid on her side and Clarke snuggled up to her back and wrapped an arm around her waist. Clarke felt Lexa giggle softly when she made the very Aden-like move of nuzzling into the mane of hair that cascaded over her shoulder. Clarke felt giddy. She felt every inch of Lexa that was touching her like it was lightning but at the same time it was so soothing to have her close. Eventually she felt her eyes growing heavy. She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s long neck and echoed her son’s words from earlier that night.

“ I love you, Lexa.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr (smttnpegasus.tumblr.com) I will literally talk about this universe till I turn blue and die. Then I will haunt people to talk about it more.


End file.
